Female Pervert
by TangledGold
Summary: Gou Matsuoka secretly is a female pervert, who now and then steals a glance in the men's dressing room of her school. But one day, she is discovered… MomotarouxGou oneshot.


Female Pervert

Everyone in class admired Gou Matsuoka. She was a beauty, with gorgeous long, dark red hair that she always wore in a high ponytail, big brown Bambi eyes, and she had great style as well. She got high grades and was at the top of her class. Not to mention, she was the class representative and enormously popular. In every sense, Gou was the perfect girl. However, there was one thing.  
Gou never dated anyone.

While her friends carefully admitted what they were looking for in a boy: gentle, sweet, caring, Gou never talked about boys (or girls, for that matter). When she was invited to go on group dates, she would not attend. Dozens of guys had asked her out, but she always turned them down. Gou's friends agreed that Gou probably wasn't that interested in boys – and decided to drop the matter.  
On a Friday like any other, Gou said goodbye to her friends, and made her way to her locker. There she collected her shoes, and walked out of the school. But unlike most people, she took a sharp turn before the school's entrance and walked over to the bushes. Glancing around, Gou carefully stooped next to an old oak tree, from where she retrieved a small dark green bag and put it in her backpack. As nonchalantly as she could, she strode back into the school.  
Her heart pounded as she made her way around the school, and finally got to the backside of the P.E building. Effortlessly, she climbed up a small wall and crawled through the opened window. Heaving slightly, she sat down for a second, tidied her clothes from dust, and crouched through the small window into the room. It was the janitor's storage room, but was out of use, as one could see when looking at the thick layers of dust on the various objects.  
Gou sat down in front of an empty grey wall, and removed the small green bag from her backpack. Opening it, she took out: a pair of binoculars, a camera, various canned juices and a bag of popcorn. In the wall was a small hole just big enough for her two eyes to peer through. Gou made herself comfortable, and waited.  
Soon, the excited laughter of a few boys entered the room.  
"Wow, Yamazaki, you sure pissed her off!" one of them said. Gou smiled; Yamazaki was one of her favourites. Oh man, she _loved_ Fridays.

"Shut up, she had in coming," Yamazaki grunted. His torso entered her sight, and she clasped her hands in front of her mouth when he took off his shirt.

One of Yamazaki's best features were his musculus trapezius, and his musculus latissimus dorsi were gorgeous as well. Swiftly, Gou took a picture when he stretched.  
"Yamazaki-san, you should have been more careful." Nitori's panicky voice entered the scene. Gou silently grunted – she didn't like Nitori very much. He was a wimpy, skinny kid, and you could easily tell he didn't work out much. His musculus serratus anterior were fairly okay though.  
Soon, more and more boys started entering the boy's locker room, because that was what Gou was staring into. She took pictures, used her binoculars to get a closer look, and made notes. Most of the boys weren't _that_ muscular, but Gou enjoyed the sight of them as well.  
Fortunately, Gou's peeping hole showed just the boys' bodies, and not their faces. For her, it would ruin the experience to see their faces too. She wasn't interested in their uh… _Glockenspiel_ either. Yes, sometimes she would accidentally see one, but she looked away as much as she could. She wanted to respect their privacy.  
… Which was a pretty hypocrite thing to think.  
Soon, pretty much all the boys were done changing. Most of them already went home, only Yamazaki and his two friends were left. They were talking about some subject Gou wasn't interested in, but since she didn't finish her last canned juice yet, she decided to stay a little longer.  
"Nitori, are you done?" Yamazaki asked.  
"Y-Yes!" Nitori shouted in his whimpering voice.

"Ah, guys, I still have to do something," another boy said. "I'll see you tonight at the party!"

"Sure Momotarou, see you then." Yamazaki said. Nitori said goodbye, and they exited the room.

The boy called Momotarou hummed while he was rummaging around in his locker. Whatever he was looking for, he found it soon enough and put it in his bag. His deep sigh caught Gou's attention, and all of a sudden the guy seemed to change his mind, and took off his shirt. Gou's eyes widened as she had a good look at his Musculus Pectoralis. She gasped, and grabbed her camera. While Momotarou took out another shirt of his bag, Gou quickly snapped a picture.  
 _ **KA-CHEECH.**_

Gou froze. Her camera had made the loudest sound (didn't she put it on silent?!), and Momotarou had heard it too. He looked up, morosely mumbling "huh?", and gazed in her direction. Because he was standing so close, he had moved over to her before Gou could even do anything. Panicking, she tried to think of something, and the best solution seemed to not move. If she stirred, she would make a sound and he would discover her. Not to mention, the room she was in was pitch-black, while the locker room was brightly lit. Most likely, he wouldn't even be able to see her.

Her heart raced when Momotarou's bright yellow eyes gazed through the peeping hole, stared right into her own. She didn't move a muscle. For a long moment, they stood there, gazing into one another's eyes, and Gou didn't dare to breathe.

Then Momotarou frowned, and turned away.  
Gou silently let her breath escape.

 _Thank G–_

All of a sudden, Momotarou turned around again and poked his two fingers right through the peeping hole, into her eyes. Gou shrieked, and scampered away in pain as her eyes started watering, and Momotarou shouted "AHA!".

She had been found out! She heard the boy running through the corridor and then banging on the door. "Come out!" he yelled. "I know you're in there!"

Her eyes still painful and watering, Gou fumbled around in the thick layers of dust as she tried to gather all her stuff. Finally, she stumbled to the window and climbed through it. The banging suddenly stopped, and Gou looked over her shoulder to see if he entered the room, but he hadn't. Hastily, she crawled through the window, but because of her large backpack, she had difficulty in doing so. On a certain moment, she realized she was stuck. She struggled to get out, but it was no use. She was like a hare caught in a death-trap, and when she looked up, she saw the boy who was probably Momotarou standing in front of her.  
He was not very tall, with large golden eyes, an ingenious face, and sleek bright red hair. They looked at one another, surprised. Then, he seemed to realize who she was.  
"Gou Matsuoka?!" He gasped.

Gou's heart sunk like a stone. She lowered her eyes.

"Yes… and you are?"

"Momotarou Mikoshiba! I confessed to you a few weeks ago."

Gou reflected on all the boys who confessed to her over the past few weeks. Now she vaguely remembered. He had confessed to her near the baseball field behind the school building, and had rambled on in a frenzy when he told her:

 _"I'm Momotarou Mikoshiba from class 2-B! My hobby is hunting for stag beetles, the biggest one I've caught so far is 8 centimeters, my favourite proverb is "Even Homer sometimes nods", my favourite kind of spaghetti if vongole, my best dish is fried eggs, and I think you're… cute!"_

Dryly, she said: "Ah… you."

"Do you remember me?" He asked cheerfully, and Gou looked up at him.  
"Yeah."  
He seemed so glad about that, that she didn't know what to say. Then, both of them remembered what had just happened.

"Uh, Gou-san? What were you doing in there?"

Gou lowered her head again, a blush crept over her face. Momotarou gasped: "Could it be that, you were looking at the boys –"

Then Gou started crying really loudly. She was dusty, she was stuck, and she _had been found out_.

"Yes I was!" She wailed. "I'm so sorry, I was!"

Momotarou was so taken aback by this response, that for a good minute he did nothing but stare at her.

"Hey, don't cry!" he tried, but she only wailed harder, causing him to step back in shock. Awkwardly, he walked over to her, and put a hand on her head. "Come on… It's okay."

Gou looked at him through teary eyes. "I'm s-stuck." she hiccupped. Momotarou nodded, and grabbed hold of her arms while helping her out. Finally, she was freed and he carefully put her down. She was an absolute mess, and couldn't stop crying the whole time. He looked at her, completely helpless.

"Are you okay?" He finally asked.

Gou decided to lie and nodded, lowering her eyes. Awkwardly, the two of them walked to the front gate together, and said goodbye as if nothing happened.

For the whole weekend, Gou was at a loss.

Ever since she was little she had known something was wrong with her. Her dad used to watch wrestling games, and even as a small girl she was absolutely fascinated by the muscular, oiled bodies. When she was twelve, she would secretly buy bodybuilder's magazines and cut out the pictures of muscles to paste in her _super secret muscle book_ , which was still under her bed until this day.

While Gou wasn't particularly interested in boys, she was captivated by the male body. Why, she didn't know exactly. It was nothing sexual either, she didn't get off on it or anything. It was just… _fascination._

She noticed she was weird for the first time when she told some of her friends about her hobby back in middle school. Soon, they all began staring at her weirdly and started to avoid her. From that moment on, Gou's hobby remained a secret.  
She had discovered the peeping hole by chance. Once, her P.E teacher asked her to fetch something from the old storage room, which would be out of use soon. She still remembered how exhilarated she was when he discovered it granted her a front seat view into the _boy's locker room_.

And even then, for a long time, Gou refused to go there. She didn't want to be _that_ kind of person. Her hobby should just remain a hobby, without real people involved.  
But in the end, she gave in to the nagging little voice in her head. And it was one of the best decisions she ever made.

However now, she had been found out, and by Monday the whole school would know what a pervert she was. Her friends would start avoiding her again. She would never be able to live this down. Maybe she even had to transfer schools!  
Gou created the worst scenarios in her head, day and night, barely ate and slept.  
On Monday, she was a zombie. She considered calling in sick, but realized that would just postpone the matter. So she went to school.  
Gou was tense for the whole day, every time someone called out to her or would look at her, she froze. But nothing happened. When school was over, Gou was dumbfounded. She decided to look for Momotarou and ask him. If she remembered correctly, he was in class 2-B.  
She met him in the hallway, where he was talking with two other boys. From the tall, lean and the wimpy built she gathered those boys must be Yamazaki and Nitori.

"Momotarou," she mumbled when she was near them, "Can we talk for a sec?"

His face beamed, and he excused himself.

They went to a secluded place somewhere behind the school. Gou tried to restrain herself, but as soon as they were alone she blurted out: "Why didn't you tell anyone? Don't you want everyone to laugh at me? Don't you want to tell everyone what an enormous pervert I am?" Gou's voice broke, and she turned silent.  
"Well… I guess you didn't want me to." Momotarou responded.  
Gou stared at him in disbelief. "You… didn't tell anyone?"

"No, I didn't." Momotarou grinned. "I don't really approve of it either, but well, you know, even Homer sometimes nods!"

Slowly, Gou smiled. "Thank you, Momotarou." she said. All of a sudden, Momotarou became bashful, and grinned at the ground. "It's nothing." he answered.

The following weeks, Gou found herself near Momotarou more and more. She discovered he was a very enthusiastic boy with ADHD, who enjoyed life to the fullest. He also was an idiot, who got himself in a lot of stupid situations. Although they had really different characters, they enjoyed each other's company.

Occasionally, Gou would still go to peek inside the boys' locker room, but never on Tuesdays and Fridays, because Momotarou had P.E then and would poke her eyes out.  
On one particular day, during lunch break, the two of them were sitting in the grass because the weather was so nice, eating their lunch. They just had a conversation about a show they both watched, when Momotarou all of a sudden asked: "Why do you do it?"

"Do what?" Gou responded.

"Peek."

Gou's face flushed a deep shade of red. "I've… wondered about that myself as well, and I still don't really know." She put down her chopsticks, and gazed up at the sky. "But at some point I figured: guys peek at girls all the time. You know… in magazines, on websites." She looked at Momotarou accusingly, who started to stammer: "W-well, t-that's… different."  
"How is it different?" Gou asked. "It might not be… _arousing_ … for me… but if guys are allowed to do it, then why am I not?"

"Because uhm… you're a girl?" Momotarou said.  
"And what of it?" Gou asked in a low voice.

"Girls are –" Momotarou started, but didn't finish his sentence. He seemed to put his brains to work, for a change.  
"I don't know." He concluded, and looked at her. "You might have a point."

Gou smiled. For the first time in her life, she felt understood. She closed her eyes and let the nice feeling wash over her. Both of them were silent for a while, then Momotarou muttered something.

" _I wish you would only stare at me."_

Gou looked at him with widened eyes, but he hid his face in his arms. She could just identify his bright red ears. That moved her, and she smiled.  
"I did." She said. "You have been working out, haven't you?"

His head shot up and he gawked at her. "You noticed?"

"Of course." she giggled, and Momotarou's face beamed.

Later that day, he texted: "That show we talked about is on tonight, you want to come over and watch it at my place?"

This wasn't something new. The two of them would sometimes meet up to make homework together. Since midterms were over, the two had more time on their hands. "Sure." she texted back. 

That evening, Gou plopped down on the couch while Momotarou poured some juice for her. He put the two glasses down on the table in front of them, and switched on the tv as he sat down next to her. Gou talked about her brother, Rin, who was to become a professional swimmer and was already in regional tournaments. Momotarou stayed silent through her whole story, which was weird to Gou. "Ah, it's starting!" she said relieved, when the familiar opening tune began to play. They watched the first part, and when the commercials came up, Gou sighed. "Well, that was pretty exciting, wasn't it?" she said, but Momotarou didn't respond. She looked at him, and was surprised to find him staring at her.

"Momo, are you okay?"

He didn't say anything. Then, he grabbed hold of her hand. "Gou," he mumbled, and put her hand on his chest. "This is what I feel."

Gou stared at him in shock. At first, she thought – _stupid perverted mind_ – he meant his muscles, but she soon realized he was talking about his heart.  
His heart beat really fast.  
"This is how I feel about you," he said, lowering his eyes. "Every time we talk. Every time I look at you. I'm sorry."

Gou was silent. She felt his heart, under his rock hard chest, and realized he had liked her the whole time – even when he had found out about her weird side. He had stayed with her, while her friends from middle school had abandoned her instantly.

"Momo," she said silently. "Take off your shirt."

He looked at her in disbelief, and frowned. "What?"

"Please, just do it."

Momotarou bit his lip. "I'm nothing like Yamazaki, or the other guys…"

"Never mind. Do it."

With slight hesitation, Momotarou took off his shirt. Gou was taken aback by how close his muscles were. He really had been working out. But it wasn't only that, there was something more.

"Can I touch you?" she asked, and Momotarou nodded silently.

Gou put her hands on his bare chest and gasped. This was the very first time she had touched a boy's muscles. A whole new sensation came over her. What was this feeling?

She started trailing Momotarou's shoulders, slowly moving to his biceps and triceps and back again. She was completely taken in by the hard muscles, but was even more surprised by how soft his skin was, how it reacted to her touch with goosebumps, the tiny hairs standing up. Momotarou shuddered when she trailed his collarbone. Before Gou realized, she had said it: "You are really beautiful, Momo."

He grinned, but it was an awkward grin. Gathering from her look, Momotarou explained. "Sorry, I really don't know what to do. I've never been so close to a girl before."

Gou became embarrassed. "And now you're touched by such a huge pervert."

Momotarou laughed lightly in reply. "Yeah, but you are still pretty… cute."

He came closer to her, and stopped just inches away to see how she would respond. To be sure, he asked: "Can I…?"

Gou smiled, and nodded. She was surprised when he crashed his lips unto hers, and pulled her close. She mumbled, and Momotarou broke away quickly. "I'm sorry! I didn't want to – I, uhm…" he looked at her again, at a loss for words. "Can I try again?"

She nodded.

He came close to her, his golden eyes looking deep into her brown ones, and kissed her gently. Then he kissed her again. He pulled her chin up, and kissed her long this time. "Gou…" he muttered against her lips. "I want you to only look at me."

He kissed her once more, grabbing her hands and putting them on his chest. Automatically, she started trailing his muscles. Momotarou shivered with pleasure as he deepened the kiss. When he sucked on her lower lip, she giggled. He broke away again, and looked at her with widened eyes. All of a sudden, he smiled.

"Gou!" he said.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"Gou! Gou! Gou!" he merely called, his grin becoming wider and wider. And suddenly, he was back to his bouncy, idiot self. Gou laughed with relief.

For the rest of the evening, the two stayed in Momotarou's room, laying down on his couch. Gou trailed his muscles and told him their latin names, talked about all the ways you could train them. Momotarou showed her his pet stag beetle Pyonsuke, and Gou said she liked him. Occasionally, Momotarou kissed her on her cheeks, lips, or forehead. When it was around 11 PM, Gou said she had to get home. Momotarou looked at her.  
"Gou, can I hug you?"

"Yeah." she said.

He still wasn't wearing his shirt, put his arms around her, and held her close. Gou gulped. First, she was allowed to touch his muscles, and now his muscles were all around her. She watched his Musculus Pectoralis move under his skin, and her face became red like a tomato.

"Gou," he breathed. "I really, really like you."

Hesitantly, he moved away to look at her, but was surprised to find out that she had a nosebleed.

"Heh?" they both said at the same time. Momotarou got up to get her a tissue. While he pressed the tissue to her nose, he grinned and said: "Gou, does that mean you like me too?"

She nodded with a red face. Momotarou laughed heartily, and kissed her forehead.


End file.
